Why Growling?
by Everlasting Cherry Blossom
Summary: "Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Said man's eyes slide over the pink haired kunoichi who'd spoken his name. "Why growling?" Sasuke paused. Blink. Blink. "What?" "Yeah, teme!" The blonde ninja piped up. "Why are you always growling?" Sasuke stared his idiot teammates for a full minute before saying, "I do not growl." Crack-ish Team 7-ness.


**A/N: So I got to thinking. In just about 99.7% of all Naruto Fanfictions that I have read, Sasuke **_**Growls**_** once or ten times. I know it's a popular to use for him, and I'm not saying it's stupid. If anything, I like it. I was also wondering, what would happen if someone in the Naruto!verse questioned it? Well my fellow chumplings, this is what I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto. –nose grows longer- Dang it…**

* * *

**~Why Growling?~**

The infamous Team 7 trio was resting in their usual grassy field after a vigorous session of training when a question popped into our dear Sakura-chan's head. She turned to her teammate who'd only returned six month ago after the war ended and gave him a curious look.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Said man's eyes slide over the pink haired kunoichi who'd spoken his name. "Why growling?"

Sasuke paused. _Blink_. _Blink._ "What?" "Yeah, teme!" The blonde ninja piped up. "Why are you always growling?" Sasuke stared his idiot teammates for a full minute before saying, "I do not _growl_."

Naruto howled with laughter while Sakura snorted in disbelief. "Sure, and Naruto hates ramen." She fixed him with a deadpan stare while he glared at the two. Naruto got up from rolling around in the grass to back up his female teammate's statement. "Yeah! And I love ramen so you _DO_ growl!"

"Tch, whatever dobe." Sasuke folded his arms in front of his chest and looked in the opposite direction. Suddenly, he was tackled backwards onto his back by two weights. Sasuke automatically growled out of _pure_ habit but not one second after, a harsh flick was delivered to his lips.

"Ah ah ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked to see that _both _Sakura and Naruto were _sitting _on him. Sakura wagged her finger in front of the ex-avenger's face. "No. Growling. Understand?" He gave her a glare before Naruto slowly peeked out from behind the rosette's shoulder. "We must break you of your evil ways." The blonde said with the most blank expression and flat tone you could ever imagine.

"What the-" Sasuke tried to sit up but Sakura used her chakra-enhanced strength to keep him pinned. He gave the two a murderous glare before forcefully pushing the two off of him and onto the ground. "Itaii" Naruto groaned. "What was that for teme?! Do you _want_ me to beat you up?!"

Sakura stood up, nursing her sore side from where Sasuke grabbed her. With a yell she launched herself at him from his blind spot with her fist poised in the air. Sasuke yet again growled in annoyance and moved to dodge her incoming blow but was held in place by three Narutos. Before he could react, Sakura's fist made contact with his left cheek which sent him stumbling back about four feet. "That was for growling _AGAIN, _and also for throwing us off you rather roughly!" Sakura huffed. "Why do you growl anyway, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "I mean, what _are _you? An animal or something?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his node in an effort to ward off an incoming headache. Why did he ever have to meet these idiots? He could growl all he wanted to! Screw them! "Hn."

"So you are!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the Uchiha. "I knew it!" He was about to keep going on but was clubbed in the back of his head by Sakura. "We're not saying it's _bad_, per say- okay maybe we are. Wait. Let me rephrase. "Naruto and I are saying, is that your growling is…_abnormal_." She paused to assess his reaction. He didn't give one. Typical Sasuke-kun.

"What are you two, psychiatrists?" Sasuke was annoyed. Who did these two think they were? "We can be." Naruto repeated in that same, blank expression, dead tone. Sakura raised her eyebrow to the blonde on the right. "Stop that. Just stop." She put her hand over his face and slid the boy backwards. Turning back to Sasuke, she gave him a small smile. "We're just saying. You're even _more_ scary when you growl, Sasuke-kun."

It took everything Sasuke had not to bang his head against the tree not five feet away.

And so it proceeded. Over the course of the next few weeks, his teammates were _relentless_. During missions, training, dining at Ichiraku's, hell, they even showed up at his _house_ a few times! Each flicking his mouth-well, Sakura flicked him, Naruto just flat out molly wopped him across the face.

Now you're probably thinking. Sasuke has better reflects, or he would've sensed their chakras. _You don't understand_. Naruto and Sakura came out of _nowhere_. No trace, no sound nothing. How the two managed to do it, Sasuke didn't-_couldn't_ understand.

The most recent occurrence, which happened just yesterday. Sasuke was looking through his fridge and found that there were no tomatoes left. Now, if you **(some of you readers might be) **were completely in love with tomatoes, and there was none left in your home, you'd be pretty mad, right? Exactly. So what does Sasuke do when he's mad? You guessed right! He growls. And what happens now when Sasuke growls? That's correct. He gets an unpleasant…surprise.

Sasuke turned around but was startled (Not that he showed it) when he received a flick on the lips a very familiar pink haired girl. "When are you going to learn, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura clucked her tongue before jumping out the opened window in the dining room. Then, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. Already knowing who it was, he turned to face the knucklehead. "The first step is to admit you have a problem." Naruto said in all seriousness before following Sakura out the window.

This time Sasuke did bang his head. Except it wasn't a tree. It was his fridge. He really needs new friends.

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired! And hungry….Ramen time! Hope you liked it, and I'm off to eat…and then sleep.**

**Reviews are appreciated :3**


End file.
